The present invention relates to walkable floor plates which are laid on a concrete slab or a water resistant layer on a roof. The present invention also relates to a method of laying such floor plates on a water resistant layer of a roof.
Conventionally, to lay walkable floor plates on a concrete slab or a water resistant layer of a roof, levelling work to compensate for local irregularities of the working surface of the slab or layer must be performed, e.g. by inserting wedges or mortar between the working surface and the floor plates. The levelling work necessitates highly skilled workers. To lay floor plates on a water resistant layer of a roof, mortar is laid on the water resistant layer before the floor plates are laid. As the water resistant layer is completely covered by mortar, it is very difficult to repair and partially replace the water resistant layer when a leak develops therein. Further, it is very difficult to locate such leak after the water resistant layer is covered by mortar.